The Son of Steve Fox
by Ybarra87
Summary: Steve Fox had just begun destroying the Mishima Zaibatsu labs to make sure they couldn't make another monster like him but stumbled upon some information that told him the Zaibatsu was restarting the project he was a part of using a boy named Harry. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or the Tekken series.


**This was an idea that had been circling in my mind that I had to at least try write. This is also a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was shortly after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and Steve Fox was getting to work destroying all of the Mishima Zaibatsu laboratories. Ever since he had found out he was made by the Zaibatsu as a way to create the ultimate super soldier, he made it his mission to ensure that they would never make another monster like him. After destroying two Zaibatsu labs he made his way to the third. He began going through whatever information they had about him until he found something about a subject labeled JKR01 that was somehow connected to him. He opened the file and was shocked at what he found, apparently the Zaibatsu had acquired a young boy who was suppose to be a wizard from his uncle. It said the Heihachi Mishima was interested in the boy and what he supposedly was so he decided to restart the project Steve was a part of again using this boy as the first test subject. Steve continued to read the file until the end shocked at everything he had just learned, that after they got him they injected the boy with the DNA sample of what of their successful experiments before his reported death, the subject's name NT01. The moment Steve saw that name memories came flying into his head about his time in their labs as well as being saved by Dr. Emma Kliesen, a doctor who was kind to him during his time in the lab.

A few minutes after remembering Steve began to see if he could find anything else about JKR01 and found out that after they injected the boy's body with Steve's DNA his body began changing rapidly. Steve saw that there was a video attached and watched it he saw a scrawny scared boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes with a lighting bolt scar above his right eye strapped to a table. As the doctors injected the DNA they had from Steve when he was there, the boy's body began thrashing around trying to break free from his restraints. Steve just watched as the doctors tried to sedate him only for it to have no effect and then noticed something bizarre, a strange ooze that was coming out of the scar on his forehead but before the doctors could take notice of it a bright light and loud bloodcurdling scream echoed into the room. When the scream stopped and the bright light faded away the boy's body had changed his hair was still black but he also now had blond hair as well and his right eye was now blue while his left one still remained green. Steve continued to read the files from after that incident which revealed the boy's strength and speed had increased significantly and somehow Steve's DNA had fused into his body. The moment Steve saw the boy instantly became his son in his eyes, he knew he had to find him and help him. Steve finished reading whatever he could about the boy eventually finding out that his name is Harry Potter and he had been fighting the doctors and the experiments they had been giving him. Eventually Harry had been tried to breaking out of the lab many times only to be caught and locked up but not before screaming that he was going to beat the shit out of his uncle and get the truth out of him. The doctors were eventually ordered to move Harry to a more secure location that had been proven impossible to get out of. Steve wrote down the location and began to make copies of Harry's files after he was done he began to destroy the lab and left when he was done to go find Harry.

A FEW DAYS LATER

AT A MISHIMA ZAIBATSU LABORATORY AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

Harry James Potter, or Subject JKR01, was currently sitting in his cell waiting for whatever tests that were going to be performed on him today. As he waited he thought about how his Uncle Vernon sold him to the Mishima Zaibatsu when he was eight. Harry had no idea why his uncle would sell him to Heihachi Mishima but figure it was because he was a freak. Harry never knew why his aunt and uncle hated him so much or why they called him a freak, the only thing he knew was that his parents died in a car crash and they were the only family he had. He always knew there was more to his parents death but the moment he questioned them he would get beaten and thrown into his cupboard without food. Harry had tried to running away from them only to somehow get caught by the police and dragged back to them no matter how many times he told them he was being abused, they just called him a liar who just wanted attention.

Eventually he accepted that life with the Dursleys was what he deserved and accepted living with them was his punishment for being a freak but he was shocked when his uncle sold him to the Zaibatsu. He had no idea why the Zaibatsu would be interested in buying him from his uncle but he just accepted it as another punishment for being a freak. However that all changed when they injected him with a DNA sample from a past subject of theirs. His body began to change as he began to have feeling of hatred towards his family for the first time in his life, for some reason when Harry lived with the Dursleys he never struck back or fought them for what they did to him even though deep down he really wanted to. It was then that his feeling of hatred towards them began to pop out and he wanted revenge against them as well as answers for why he was hated by them and the truth about his parents. He had overheard the scientists say that he was some kind of special human but nothing more than that. The experiment also changed one of his right eye blue and added blond to his black hair, not to mention he no longer needed his glasses.

Shortly after that Harry had been fighting the doctors as well as the experiments they tried to give him while trying to find a way to escape. He had made many escape attempts only to be caught each time but always made it further out every time he tried. Eventually they were ordered to move him to a secure laboratory that had been proven to be impossible to escape however that did not stop him from trying. So far Harry had figured out about half the layout of the lab and was getting close to an escape, he could feel it. He just sighed as he waited for the doctors and guards to come, slowly thinking about how it had been seven years since he was sold to the Mishima Zaibatsu and developed a will to fight back thanks to the DNA sample of NT01. Harry had no idea who NT01 was, the only thing he knew was that they died.

As Harry waited he was beginning to realize that the doctors were late and they were never late. "What's going on?" He asked himself as he got up and went towards the door. As he stood in front of the door he listened closely to hear the sounds of yelling and punches being thrown. He could hear the shouting getting closer to his cell. "Hey what's going on out there?!" He shouted as he heard the guards outside screaming only to stop after a few seconds. "Answer me! What's going on?!" Harry yelled out as he began to pound the door only for someone to answer back.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The person on the other side of his door asked.

"Yeah that's my name but others call me JKR01." Harry answered as then asked. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"The name is Steve Fox and I'm here to get you out of here." The person on the other side of the door said.

Harry just gave a shocked look hearing that, this was basically the first time in his life someone was willing to help him and he couldn't believe it. "You are?" He asked just to make sure it was true.

"Yes, now stand away from the door." Steve said as Harry stood away from the door.

"Okay I'm away from it!" Harry shouted at the door flew open and Steve walked in.

Steve just looked at Harry and gave a small smile. "Follow me, I'll lead you out of here." He said.

"But what about the guards and doctors?" Harry then asked.

"I took care of them." Steve replied as he then said. "Now follow me."

Harry immediately followed Steve out of the lab. Once they were outside Harry took a good look at the sky. "It feels so good to see the sky again." He said letting out a small laugh and then looked at Steve. "I'm curious why did you rescue me?" He asked.

Steve just gave a small frown and sighed. "I saved you because I feel it's my fault for what happened to you." He said as Harry gave him a puzzled look not sure what he meant by that. Seeing this Steve decided to explain a little bit further. "You see I was a test subject for the same project they were trying to recreate with you. I was able to escape thanks to a doctor who was nice to me and helped faked my death so the Zaibatsu wouldn't look for me, after that she helped me get adopted to a nice family."

Harry was stunned, he heard all of the subjects before him died during the experimentation and yet he was looking at a survivor. "I don't get it, why would you come to save me?" He asked.

Steve just gave a sigh as he then answered Harry's question. "Because they used the DNA sample they took from me on you."

"You're NT01?" Harry asked with a stunned look on his face.

"That was what they called me a long time ago but I now go by Steve Fox." Steve replied as he then explained to Harry how he found out that the Mishima Zaibatsu created him as way to create the ultimate super soldier and how he recently found out about it and vowed to destroy every Zaibatsu laboratory to prevent them from creating another monster like him. He then explained to Harry that in the last he was in he found out about Harry and how his DNA was used on him. Steve told Harry that once he had found out about him he knew he had to find him right away and get him out.

Harry just took a few minutes to take this in, he didn't know what to think of this but he decided to find out what exactly Steve found out about him. "Tell me did the file you found on me explained why they restarted this project again? I never knew why and that's something I want an answer to."

"Apparently you were suppose to be a wizard." Steve replied. "Heihachi Mishima found out about what you were from your uncle and paid him for you."

"A wizard?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face as he began to remember weird stuff happening to him when he was a child. Strange things happening like it was magic and remembered how his uncle reacted when he told him those things happened like it was magic. The look on his uncle's face when the word magic was said and he started beating Harry fiercely screaming there was no such thing as magic. "I want answers." Harry said as Steve looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as Harry began to fill the boxer in on his past with the Dursleys including all of the abuse he suffered there. He told Steve that he wanted answers from them about why they treated him like they did and the truth about his parents as well. Steve couldn't help but feel angry at everything he was told, he could see Harry was just like wanting answers about his past and knew he had to help him. "Let me help you." He said causing Harry to look at Steve suspiciously.

"You already helped me by getting me out of here, why do want to help me with this?" He asked.

"Because I know what it's like to have questions about your past. Besides you'll have better luck getting to them faster if I help you than you would on your own." Steve answered as Harry gave a sigh and agreed to allow Steve to help him since he was right.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Harry and Steve had just arrived at the Dursley home and were currently sitting in a car talking about what to do next. The first thing Harry and Steve did after they left the lab Harry was in was go to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey to confront the Dursleys only to find out they had moved shortly after Vernon had sold Harry to the Zaibatsu. Harry was furious he couldn't get his answers but luckily Steve had a friend who was able track down where they moved to.

As Harry stared at the home the Dursleys now lived in with a look of anger on his face, Steve decided to go over the plan. "Alright Harry, now I know you want to confront them head on but from what you told me about your uncle he is not going to tell you what you want to know willingly which is why I'm going to go in first." He said causing Harry to glare at Steve angrily.

"What?! Why do you get the go in first?!" He shouted.

"Harry, I know you want to confront them for what they did to you and you'll get your chance to do that but I have a feeling they won't tell you a thing which is why I should go in first. From what you told me about your uncle he would probably talk to me." Steve replied.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "You don't know my Uncle Vernon." He said. "The moment he finds out you're asking about me he'll get angry and violent."

"I know how to take care of myself." Steve said as he got out of the car. "Just wait out here until I give you a signal to come in." Harry just gave a nod as Steve then went to the front door and knocked on it.

About a minute later the door was opened by Petunia Dursley. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like to talk to a Vernon Dursley if he's here." Steve said.

"Can I ask about what?" Petunia asked.

"It's private business. It's very important that I talk to him." Steve replied as Petunia opened the door to let him in. Once inside Steve waited by the door while Petunia went to go get her husband, after a few minutes later Vernon came walking out.

"My wife told me you have business with me. Can I ask what it is?" Vernon said before he took a good look at Steve and gave a shocked look. "You're Steve Fox, the middleweight boxing champion of the world!"He shouted as he gave a big smile. "What are you doing in my home?"

"Well there's some stuff I would like to talk to you about if you don't mind." Steve replied.

"Of course I don't mind!" Vernon shouted. To him it was a big honor to have Steve Fox in his house and he intended to brag about it to his coworkers. Vernon then led Steve to the living room so they could talk. "So tell me what is it you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Well, you see it sort about my past." Steve answered as he sat down. "You see I really didn't know much about my past except I was adopted. I really didn't know much about where I came from or who my parents were however that all changed when I entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. I managed to find out a bit about my birth and how I was connected to the Mishima Zaibatsu." The moment Steve mentioned the Zaibatsu Vernon's face turned pale, seeing this Steve asked. "Have you heard of them?"

"No I can't say that I have." Vernon lied but Steve could see the lie on his face and decided to circle in on it.

"Well you see it turns out I'm a creation of the Zaibatsu, created to in an attempt to create the ultimate super soldier forced to go through painful experiments conducted by their scientists to see what I could do. Luckily I was able to get out of there thanks to a friend and forgot all about it but now that I know the truth I decided to destroy every Zaibatsu lab so they would never make another monster like me."

"Well what are you doing here?" Vernon asked with an uncomfortable look on his face after finding out that the middleweight boxing champion of the world was nothing but a man made freak.

"Well you see in one of the labs I trashed I found out about them trying to restart the project I was a part of." Steve answered. "I found out they got their hands on a young boy who was considered a rare specimen to them, apparently he was sold to them by you." Vernon's face turned bright red and he began to mutter something about the freak will never let them be free. "I found out that his name is Harry Potter so the reason why I am here is to find out why you sold him to the Zaibatsu. I mean what was so special about him to make you sell him to them?"

Vernon just got out of his chair with his face bright red. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" He screamed out. "I never heard of this boy you mention and besides he sounds like a real freak like you! There was probably nothing special about him any way!"

"I don't know about that. The lab report said something about him being a wizard." Steve said as he got up as Vernon then roared out.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT FILTHY WORD IN MY HOME!" He then began to charge right at him. Steve swiftly moved out of the way causing Vernon to run into the wall near the front door. Vernon managed to get back up and was about to charge at Steve again until the front door went flying open with his son flying right into him knocking him down.

Steve looked at see Harry walk in with a pissed off look on his face. "I thought I told you to stay in the car." Steve said as he shook his head.

"No you never told me to stay in the car, only to wait outside." Harry replied.

Steve just gave a sigh. "Well why did you attack him?" He asked.

"Well I was waiting by the door when Dudley showed up and asked who I was. I told him my name and that got him talking about a freak he used to beat up with my name. He told me everything he would do to him because his parents told him to, it was just a shame he didn't know it was me. Eventually I got fed up and punched him, I didn't mean to send him flying." Harry explained.

Vernon got up and saw Harry. "Who are you?!" He screamed out.

Harry just gave a small chuckle. "Don't you recognize me Uncle Vernon?" He asked as Vernon went wide eyed with shock.

"No, we were told that we would never see you again!" He shouted as he looked at Steve. "This is your fault! How dare you bring this freak back into our lives!" He yelled out as he got up and faced Steve.

Dudley saw this and got up to face Harry who then got in a fight stance seeing this. Steve just gave a sigh seeing Harry's fighting stance. "That's a sloppy stance." He said.

"Well's it the stance I used when I fought the guards at the lab and it happened to get me places." Harry replied.

"Well let me show you a better stance." Steve said as he got into his fighting stance which Harry mimicked after seeing it. Steve then looked at Vernon. "Now watch how I fight." He said as Vernon took a swing at him only for Steve to dodge and quickly punch him in the face knocking him down. "Now you try."

It was then Dudley tried to hit Harry only for him to dodge it and punch him in the face knocking him down. "You're right that is better." He said.

It was then Petunia came out to see what the commotion was only to be shocked to see what was happening. "What going on out here?" She asked only to see Harry and Steve standing above her husband and son who were on the floor.

Harry just gave a small smile seeing her. "Hello Aunt Petunia, it's so nice to see you after such a long time." He said.

Petunia just gave a horrified look. "No, we weren't suppose to see you again! Why are you here?!" She shouted.

"I'm here for answers." Harry replied as Vernon and Dudley got up.

"We are not going to answer your questions freak!" He shouted as he looked at his wife. "Petunia call the police."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let's get the police involved." Steve said. "I'm sure they're going to find the fact that you sold your nephew to the Zaibatsu very interesting. I mean sure my image might take a small blow but it will be nothing compare to what's going to happen to you."

Vernon just gave a scowl. "They'll believe me! After all I'm a normal person, not a freak like you!" He bellowed out as he then looked at his wife and screamed. "Petunia call them now!"

Petunia just shook her head and said. "No Vernon, if I do they'll find us and force us to take him back."

"Who will find you?" Harry asked only for his uncle to roar out.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS BOY!"

Harry wanted to hit his uncle but knew that would just make him refuse to answer some more. Luckily a plan was starting to come into his mind. "Steve call the cops, we'll find out quicker who they're hiding from if we do that." He said. Steve just nodded seeing where Harry was going with this and pulled out his phone only for Petunia to scream out no. Harry just looked at his aunt and asked. "Then are you going to answer my questions?"

Yes, well answer them." She said.

Shortly after that they then moved to the living room. "Let's start with the first question." Harry said as he then asked. "Who are you hiding from?"

"No one!" Vernon yelled out.

Steve was about to pull out his phone until Petunia shouted out. "We're hiding from wizards!"

Harry just gave out a puzzled look. "You're hiding from wizards? Why?" He asked.

"Because they forced us to take you in when we told them no!" Petunia shouted. "They made it clear that you had to live with us no matter what."

"At first it was fine. We had a slave to do our chores until your freakishness started to show." Vernon answered. "Then it got worst when the police came and arrested us for abusing you."

Harry just gave a shocked and puzzled look. "I don't remember that." He said.

"Of course you wouldn't, that's because Albus Dumbledore erased the memories of those who called the police as well as the police themselves. He then erased yours so you wouldn't ask any questions." Petunia answered.

"Who is this Dumbledore guy?" Harry asked.

"He is the headmaster of the wizarding school your parents went to. He is also the one who brought you to us." She answered.

Harry just sat down for a moment trying to absorb what he was just told. Seeing this Steve decided to ask some questions. "I'm curious you could of dropped him off at an orphanage why didn't you?" He asked.

"We tried that! He was brought back to us the next day!" Vernon yelled out. "Dumbledore told us to keep him here or we would be getting visits from them and the last thing we wanted was our good perfect normal image ruined by those freaks!"

Harry then got back up. "Is he then reason I kept getting brought back to you whenever I ran away?" He asked.

"Yes." Petunia answered. "He paid the local cops as well as teachers to look the other way. We wanted you to stay gone for good each time you ran away but we knew it would never happen as long as he was watching us!"

"So that's when you're husband decided to sell your nephew to the Zaibatsu right?" Steve asked.

"Mr. Mishima was very interested to learn about our problem and offered to pay us a small fortune as well as help us move so Dumbledore couldn't find us! It was too good to refuse so it was only normal for us to accept." Vernon answered.

Harry just shook his head and gave out an angry sigh. "It sounds like this Dumbledore guy had a lot of power if he is able to pay people to look the other way not to mention it sounds like he didn't want too many people to know about me." He said to Steve.

"It also sounds like he is a very important person." Steve replied.

Harry then turned towards his aunt. "Do you know anymore about him?" He asked.

"The only thing I know about him is that he is a very important person in Magical Britain. I didn't want to know anymore about that world." Petunia replied.

"Magical Britain? Does that mean there are other countries that have wizards in them?" Steve asked.

"I don't know! Probably I didn't listen to my sister much after she became a freak!" Petunia shouted out.

"Final question." Harry said as he looked at his aunt. "What happened to my parents? I want to know how they really died."

Petunia just gave a sigh as she looked to the ground. "You're parents are still alive, Harry." She said.

Harry just gave a shocked and stunned look as he stumbled back a little bit. "What did you say?" He asked.

"She said that your parents are still alive you bloody freak!" Vernon yelled out. "The truth is they didn't want you! They wanted to raise your younger twin brother who they loved more than you! They asked Dumbledore to bring you here just so they wouldn't have to see your face!"

Steve just gave a scowl as he then punched Vernon in the face giving him a black eye. He then looked at Harry. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in." Harry responded as he then looked at Steve. "I think I have all the answers I need. Let's get out of here." He said as Steve nodded only to stop for second. "However there's one last thing I need to do." Harry then went towards his Uncle Vernon and punched him in the nose so hard that he heard it breaking. After that they then left.

Once they were inside the car Steve turned towards Harry. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to get out of the country and go somewhere like the United States." Harry replied.

"Why?"

"Well from what I gathered it sounded like this Dumbledore guy really didn't want anyone knowing about me. As long as I'm in Britain he can get to me but if I go to another country I might be able to find some wizards who are willing to give me some more answers." Harry responded.

"That's a good idea. Let's start packing." Steve said as Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"Steve I need to do this on my own."

"Sorry Harry but you still a kid. You won't be able to get far on your own besides I have a feeling that even if you do make it to the United States on your own that won't stop him from trying to get you." Steve responded.

"Do you have a plan to make it where he can't touch me?" Harry asked.

"Actually I do." Steve answered. "The moment we get to the United States, I'm going to adopt you. I'll make up some story about how I found you hurt or something and saw something in you that made me want to adopt you. Since I happen to be the middleweight boxing champion of the world it would be impossible for him to try to grab you let alone erase the memories of everyone who hears about it. I also have a good feeling that magical version of the US government would have laws that would prevent him from doing so."

Harry just gave a small smile. "I have to say that's a good idea. Let's start packing." He said as they then drove off.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER WITH NINA WILLIAMS

Nina Williams was currently standing outside the Dursley home, she had been hired by an unknown party for a job through the services of a man by the name of Mundungus Fletcher. The job was to track down the Dursleys and retrieve a boy by the name of Harry Potter that should be living with them and deliver him to Mundungus. At first when she was offered this job, she flat out refused seeing how there was more to it than meets the eye but then Mundungus said that if she wouldn't be willing to do it then maybe her sister Anna would. Now it was no secret on how much the William sisters hated each other but the fact that this low life would use this to get her to do it proved that this job was very important to someone if they were willing to use the hatred she has for her sister. She immediately accepted since she knew if Anna found out that she passed up this job that she would take it in an instant without trying to find out what was so important about finding a boy.

The first thing she did was checked the previous address of where the Dursleys lived. She had found that another family was living in the house but learned that around the time they moved in there was an incident involving the police. Apparently they had discovered strange smells coming from the cupboard under the stairs and were horrified to see blood and scratch marks in there that told them someone was living in there. The cops had investigated for a day or so before leaving saying there was nothing to tell them what happened and they shouldn't worry about that. The moment Nina heard about that she knew that the cops knew more than they had let on and were covering it up so she broke into the police station the next night without being detected or seen and discovered that there had been a few reports made on the Dursleys as well as a record of them being arrested only to see that the reports just stopped like they were forgotten. She looked a bit further to see that there were reports of abuse made on Harry by the teachers of his school only to stop like they were forgotten as well, she could see right then and there that someone was going through a lot of trouble to make sure he was abused and stayed with the Dursleys. After finding out everything she could she then left and did some research on the police there to discover that they were receiving payments for something, she knew someone was paying them to look the other way and make sure that Harry stayed there with the Dursleys.

Nina eventually found out where the Dursleys moved to but waited before she could confront them. She knew she was being played but was going to wait before she could confront them. She wanted to know what was so special about Harry and why someone would make it their mission to leave him with people who were horrible to him. Eventually she made her way to the door and knocked on it only for Vernon to answer. Nina saw someone had given Vernon a black eye and broken nose and couldn't help but wonder why.

"What do you want?!" Vernon barked out.

"Mr. Dursley, I've been sent here to get Harry." Nina replied as Vernon's eyes went wide with shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about! There's no one here by that name!" He shouted as he tried to slam the door shut on her only for Nina to push her way in knocking him down.

"Let me make it clear I have been sent here to get a Harry Potter who should be living with you but I have a strong feeling that he no longer lives with you. So how about instead you tell me everything about him and why someone would pay me to find you and take him from you." Nina said.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing!" Vernon yelled out as he got up to hit her.

"Wrong answer." Nina replied as she then grabbed Vernon's arm and snapped it breaking it in the process. As Vernon screamed out in pain Petunia and Dudley came running in, seeing them Nina just pulled out her gun. "Let's make this easier, you tell me what I want to know or I shoot you." She said as she told them to move towards the living room. "Now start talking!" She shouted the moment they were in the living room.

Nina eventually found out from them that Harry was a wizard and how they were tasked with looking after him by his parents and a man named Dumbledore. She learned about how they never wanted him and tried so hard to get rid of him only for Dumbledore to show up and tell them that they had to take care of him. She eventually learned that they finally had enough and sold him to the Mishima Zaibatsu in exchange for money and a new home, one where Dumbledore couldn't find them. The moment Nina heard that she knew right away who Mundungus was working for however she was shocked to find out that Harry was here about an hour ago along with Steve Fox, her son. She learned that Steve was destroying the Zaibatsu labs to ensure they would never make another monster like him and found out that Heihachi Mishima had restarted the project Steve was apart of using Harry. Steve then busted Harry out of the lab he was in and brought him here so he could get answers from them. She didn't know how to feel about Steve breaking Harry out of the lab he was in, to be honest she really didn't feel anything towards him but she couldn't help but respect him for doing it. She then ordered them to tell her everything they had told them. Once they had told her Petunia noticed an owl sitting on a branch outside and started screaming that Nina had led the wizards to them. Nina had asked her what she meant and Petunia informed her that the wizards used owls to mail letters, it was then Nina began to remember seeing an owl everyday since she took this mission and knew she was being followed. She had a strong feeling she was going to be double crossed and quickly killed the Dursleys and set their house up to explode.

After getting out of there she returned to her hotel room to hack into the Zaibatsu servers to find out what they had done to Harry while she sent a message out to Mundungus telling him she wanted to meet. Once she was in she discovered that they injected Harry with DNA sample belonging to belonging to a subject named NT01, who she then discovered to be Steve. She had watched the video of them injecting the sample into his body and what had happened after that. After she saw the video she then read the reports that told her what had happened to him as well as his DNA somehow changing to match Steve's DNA making him related to her son. Nina couldn't help but sigh seeing this as the reports basically said that Harry's DNA was made to make it look like Steve was his father and that basically made him her grandson. A tick than began to form on her face as she thought about how Anna would just laugh at her learning she was a grandma. Nina quickly rid herself of those thoughts and finished reading the reports, she had no idea where Harry was or how to feel about all of this but she knew Steve would do right by him and helped. It was right then Mundungus had contacted her telling her where to meet, Nina decided to meet with him right away and find out why the hell Dumbledore was looking for Harry as well as everything she could get out of him.

Nina eventually met up with Mundungus in the alley behind the hotel she was staying in. "What did you want to meet about?" He asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"To tell you I'm done with this job." Nina said.

"Very well, then I guess we'll just have to hire your sister." Mundungus said expecting to get a rise out of Nina.

"You can go ahead and do that but I doubt she'll get far since the Dursleys are now dead and only I know where Harry is." Nina replied causing a shocked looked to form on his face.

"If you know where he is then why don't you just retrieve him?!" He shouted out.

"Because from the entire time I took this job I couldn't help but feel something off about it. I know a set up when I see one which is why I'll be walking away from this while I still can." Nina said as she began to walk away only to sense Mundungus pull something out. Knowing he would do something the moment she walked away Nina pulled out a knife and tossed it right at his hand causing him to drop the stick he was holding. She then walked right towards him as he screamed in pain. "You know I was hoping you would pull something stupid. Now I can find out everything I can from you." She said as she then knocked him out and moved him towards a different location.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER AT AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Mundungus woke up tied to a chair and started to shout as Nina approached him. Seeing her he shouted out. "Untie me you crazy bitch!"

Nina just walked towards him and smacked him across the face. "You are going to tell me everything about the wizarding world and the man you're working for." She told him.

"I will do no such thing!" He shouted out.

A small smirk began to form on her face. "You say that now but you'll start talking after I start torturing you." She said as she pulled out her knife.

"You never get me to talk!" Mundungus boasted only to let out a painful scream as Nina plunged her knife into his leg.

"Go ahead and put up a fight, I love taking my time in torturing my victims." She said as she twisted the knife into his leg and he let out another scream. After a few minutes later Nina had gotten Mundungus to tell her everything about Harry, Dumbledore, and the wizarding world. She was shocked to learn that Harry had a younger twin brother that his parents chose to raise after they were attacked by some wizard terrorist and was pissed that they threw him away to those animals who did nothing but abuse him on the orders of Dumbledore. She was basically shocked and stunned to learn that Dumbledore wanted to keep his existence a secret from their world but then found out that Dumbledore need Harry back for some reason. She had learned from Mundungus that the terrorist who attacked his brother when he was a baby was now back and Dumbledore needed him back now, she knew the old bastard had plans for him and it made her sick. Luckily Steve had gotten to Harry first and she knew he could protect him. After thinking about everything she had just learned she looked at Mundungus one last time. "I have to thank you for telling me everything you know but now is the time we part ways." She said as she went up to him and snapped his neck. She then left leaving his tortured dead body sitting in the warehouse intending to pack up her stuff and take another job somewhere else.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY AND STEVE

Harry and Steve had made their way to the Unite States by plane but the moment they reached the airport they were hauled in to an office by an auror with the MACUSA Jack Williams. The reason for this was that they picked up an unique yet powerful magical presence that belonged to Harry and pulled them in since they didn't want to take the chance of an unexpected attack or threat. Williams didn't know what to expect to see the middleweight boxing champion of the world with a young wizards that was showing strange reading and demanded to know what the hell was going on. Seeing that he was a wizard they had explained everything to him about who Harry was and why Steve was with him to why they were in the states. It was at that point Jack had wished he called in sick since this was the biggest headache let alone biggest problem the MACUSA did not need and he was extremely pissed to find out it was all Dumbledore's fault.

He had heard rumors that Dumbledore was looking for someone that Voldemort was supposedly after but wouldn't say who and to find out it was the older twin brother of the boy who lived that nobody knew about made him mad. However that was thing he was really mad about, no the biggest thing that was him mad as hell is the fact that Dumbledore stashed Harry with his magic hating relatives who sold him to the Mishima Zaibatsu just to get rid of him. The wizarding world was keeping an extra eye on the Zaibatsu given what the Mishimas had done to the world putting it in chaos from Kazuya's actions when he was in charge of the Zaibatsu to Heihachi waking Ogre up from his temple. The wizarding world had decided to keep an eye on the Zaibatsu just in case they finally did something to affect their world however Magical Britain did not want to help them since they didn't consider the Zaibatsu a threat at all since they refused to move on with the times and now thanks to them they allowed a madman to get his hands on one of their own and experimented on him.

Jack had asked if they had any proof to show what the Zaibatsu had done to Harry. Luckily Steve was smart enough to make copies of the reports on Harry and gave them to Jack along with the video of them injecting the DNA sample they had of him. After watching the video Jack had a pretty good idea of what had happened to Harry as well as what the black ooze in his forehead was. He requested that Harry be looked over by one of the doctors that worked for the MACUSA to confirm his suspicions and then asked why they came to the US. Harry had told him that he felt Dumbledore was doing everything he could to make sure no one knew about him and had a feeling that he could find wizards who could actually help him if he came to the states while Steve told him that he planned on staging an event where he would adopted since he had a feeling Dumbledore wouldn't back off that easily but if Harry was adopted by Steve then it would be very hard for him to do something since Steve was famous. Jack couldn't help but smile at his idea and agreed to help them with it while telling them he would handle the situation with Dumbledore.

Jack eventually told some of his bosses who weren't Dumbledore supporters about the situations with Harry and what had happened to him. Needless to say they were furious as well to have a half blood experimented on by the Zaibatsu and knew they would have to tell the rest of the countries of what happened and then bring this to the attention of Magical Britain showing them how bad they screwed up. Jack then told them the tests the healers had done on Harry that showed he had a horcrux in him and how the experiment of the Zaibatsu injecting him with Steve's DNA sample had not only managed to rid him of that but somehow made it where he was blood adopted by Steve as well as rid Harry of all the spells and blocks placed on him by Dumbledore. Jack had also told them of Steve's plans to adopt Harry and how he was going to help him, he then told his bosses that if Dumbledore asked where Harry is he would just tell him that he was dead because in his eyes Harry Potter died the moment he was sold and experimented on by the Zaibatsu.

Eventually the events of what the Mishima Zaibatsu did to Harry was revealed to the other countries and they were not happy. The fact that the Mishima Zaibatsu had managed to get their hands on one of their own did not sit well with them and they knew the Zaibatsu should be dealt with however before they started anything they then brought what happened to the attention of Dumbledore and Magical Britain. Needless to say it was a huge blow to their ego as well as proving how behind in the world they were as Dumbledore told the other countries that he had placed Harry with his muggle relatives since he examined him and discovered he was a squib. He went on to say that since Harry wouldn't be able to use magic he suggested to his parents that he be able to live a life where he wouldn't feel inferior to his brother. Of course the members of the MACUSA who were confronting him with this knew that Dumbledore had cast several spells and blocks on Harry to make him weak because of the horcrux but they chose not to reveal this since they knew he would suspect something and simply asked if he had taken Harry to a healer after the attack. When Dumbledore told them that he didn't since he examined Harry and saw that, they then asked if he was a certified healer. Dumbledore told them he wasn't and didn't see what the point of asking him that was until they pointed out if he was mistaken since the reports they had said that Harry wasn't a squib and if he had taken Harry to a healer that night then they would of told him that he wasn't a squib. They told him that because he thought he could do the job of a healer just because he was the great Albus Dumbledore did not make him a healer and because of his actions he allowed a half blooded wizard to be sold to a corporation that experimented on and killed him. Needless to say the whole wizarding world now considered Magical Britain to be the most pathetic nation of their world.

After that the rest of the wizarding world, except for Magical Britain, began targeting both the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation slowing down their efforts of waging war on the world by targeting specific branches that worked under them financially. Thanks to their actions they had managed to take out most of their funding stopping the war that Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima were starting.

AS FOR HARRY AND STEVE

Three years had passed since Steve adopted Harry making him his son. Harry had begun to take up boxing in his free time while going to school and learning how to use his magic from the wizards in the US. When Harry turned eighteen he decided to try pro boxing and found out he enjoyed it, Steve then decided to help train Harry as his coach helping him get far. Their lives were going great until Jack Williams informed them that Dumbledore was beginning to have his suspicions about Harry being alive but couldn't prove it. Jack had told them that he suspected that Dumbledore was getting close to the truth thanks to some of his followers giving him information about Harry from the reports that were taken. Harry and Steve didn't know what to think but knew it was only a matter of time before he showed up. Harry wanted to settle the score with the world that threw him away and do it face to face instead of a sneak attack which Dumbledore would probably do. Steve had agreed to help Harry in confronting them as well but they knew they would need to draw them out towards them. It was shortly after that news of the next King of Iron Fist Tournament was announced, seeing this both Harry and Steve decided to sign up for it knowing it would be all over the news and it would cause Magical Britain to come out into the open for him. Both father and son were ready for what was about to come there way as they got ready for the next tournament.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
